


The Most Important Thing

by Mondhase



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jurassic Park III - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondhase/pseuds/Mondhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pteredon nearly killed Billy, but he made it to the coast. But will he survive the trip home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a slash-story. I think the relationship between Alan and Billy is only friendship, but if you think there is more than that, you can interpret my story in that direction as well. Your choice.

Billy choked, his throat dry, as he tried to say something. He couldn’t find the strength to utter more than a few words, but he had to do it, before it was too late, which he knew, would be soon.

Alan sat behind him, next to Eric, and the two had been silent for the past hour, both lost in their own thoughts. The boy had sat with his parents for a while, but now he seemed to need some time on his own, slowly adjusting to the fact, that he would be home soon, where he wouldn’t have to run from dinosaurs anymore.

When the older man saw his young assistant, who lay in front of him move, he immediately rose from his seat and moved to his side. He gently laid a hand on Billy’s shoulder, careful not to touch one of the many bandages covering his torn skin. Dr. Grant let his steel blue eyes wander over his friend’s body, checking his injuries, and finally came to rest on the man’s face, which was, to his big concern, covered with a heavy layer of sweat. The paleontologist wanted to call for one of the marines, but stopped as he saw Billy opening his eyes slowly.

Indistinct lights and colours filled his field of vision as Billy finally managed to lift his eyelids. It had been so hard to pry them open, that he had the feeling they were made of steel instead of mere skin. He glanced across the interior of the helicopter, not focussing on anything, until a tall dark figure beside him caught his eye.

It took a few moments for him to recognise Alan Grant, who was watching him closely, concern clearly visible in his features. And it took even longer for the young man to notice, that his friend and mentor was talking to him, apparently already for quite a while. Billy could see his lips moving, but although he tried to concentrate on listening to him, he couldn’t understand a single word that Alan said. All he could hear was the sickening rush of his own blood in his ears and the distant roar of the helicopter engines.

Billy coughed to clear his throat, but stopped immediately, as the sudden movement sent searing pain through the wounds in his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ease the pain, but without much success. Even breathing hurt now, the slightest movement tearing at the fresh wounds, reopening them, and he could tell he was bleeding again, the white cloth turning red quickly. Somehow he managed to calm down after a few moments, his breathing steadier and the pain bearable, but when Billy opened his eyes again, he found that Alan was no longer standing next to him. From the position he was lying in, he couldn’t see anybody at all, so he tried to lift his head up to see what was going on.

The young man couldn’t remember ever feeling this weak and even the simple task of lifting the weight of his own head was nearly impossible. However, he somehow managed to turn around slightly just in time to see Dr. Grant coming back from the front of the helicopter, one of the men who had rescued them behind him. It was the medic who had, as Billy remembered vaguely, attended to his injuries before.

The two men reached his side and while Billy’s gaze shifted constantly between them, the doc reached up to his face, keeping first the right, then the left eyelid open as he shone a penlight directly into his eye. The young man flinched as the bright light hit his optic nerve and sent a new wave of pain and nausea trough his body, but fortunately it didn’t last for long. Ignoring the dancing spots of light in front of his eyes, Billy now focused completely on Alan, gathering all his strength to say at least a few words.

“Dr. Grant.” The young man was shocked himself, at how weak he sounded, and he could tell his friend thought the same. Again, Dr. Grant laid a hand on his shoulder, but lowered his head this time, so Billy could understand him better.

“Don’t talk. Lieutenant Yates said you have a few cracked ribs and it would be easier and less painful for you if you stayed as still and silent as possible.” Billy was relieved that he could hear the paleontologist clearly now, but he just couldn’t listen to him. He still felt the guilt of letting his friend down and all he wanted to do now was to apologise. It seemed like a miracle to him that he was still alive and although Alan had the best intentions at keeping him silent, Billy couldn’t follow his advice. He smiled weakly as he remembered the lecture Dr. Grant had given him after discovering the raptor eggs. ‘The worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions.’ How could he have been so stupid?

“I’m sorry.” At first, Alan looked slightly confused at this statement, but his expression changed quickly to understanding and Billy was sure, his mentor was still angry at him. He could see that the older man wanted to say something to stop him, so he rushed his apology, the words tumbling from his mouth, his speech slurring.

“I know I’m an idiot, I endangered the whole group by stealing those eggs and I’d do anything to make it undone, but I can’t.” He hesitated a second, his eyes closed now, before continuing. “And I’m so sorry I let you down, that I disappointed you.” He probably wanted to say something more, but his voice ebbed away slowly, leaving the young man as still and silent as Dr. Grant had wished for just moments ago. But now the paleontologist only stared at the silent form of his friend, unsure of what to say, wishing he would move and talk again.

Finally, Alan managed to regain his composure and wanted to assure Billy that he had forgiven him and that the young man didn’t need to worry about his actions anymore, but was interrupted by a loud constant beep, that suddenly pierced the silence. He didn’t recognise the sound immediately, but when Lieutenant Yates pushed him aside forcefully, Dr. Grant’s eyes fell on the heart monitor that had, so far, reported each of Billy’s heartbeats with a soft beep. The noise had been so constant, that he had actually forgotten about it.

But now, the loud alarm seemed to fill the whole universe and Alan didn’t get a lot of what happened next. Someone, he didn’t know who, pushed him into a seat and there he watched in shock as Lieutenant Yates and his assistant tried to reanimate Billy. As if from far away and not only a few feet in front of him, he heard the whine of the defibrillator and saw his friend’s body arch up as the electricity hit him, although there wasn’t any life left inside of him. And his heart ached, because the hat hadn’t been the most important thing; it had been Billy, and now Alan just wished he had told him so.

 

* * *

 

Alan Grant watched in silence the play of the sunlight on the big metal cross on the opposite wall. The beautiful colours of the sunset fell through the high windows of the small chapel and filled the room, but the paleontologist didn’t really notice it. He had sat there on one of the benches for nearly two hours, barely moving, lost in his own thoughts. Vaguely he had noticed several people coming and going, but couldn’t find the strength to leave as well.

He held his hat in his hands, turning it around absentmindedly, his gaze still fixed firmly on the religious symbol in front of him. He was a Protestant, but had never really believed and didn’t know if Billy had. But now he sat here and was praying silently for his friend, ignoring everything around him, so he didn’t even notice the footsteps that were heading his way. Only the soft female voice finally managed to get him out of his reverie.

“Here you are.” Alan didn’t need to turn around to recognise the voice of the best friend he had ever had. The woman who had been there whenever he had needed someone to talk to and who had just saved his ass – again.

“Yeah, here I am.” Then he suddenly remembered Eric’s words, back on the island, and he decided not to waste another chance to tell Ellie how important she was to him. He gestured for her to sit down next to him and after a second of hesitation she let herself sink onto the bench, too. Apparently, she wanted to say something, but was silenced as Alan took her hand in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

“You know how much you mean to me, don’t you?”

“Um, Alan…”, was her weak reply, uncertain where he was heading.

“What I’m saying is, you’re the best friend anyone could wish for and I just wanted to make sure you know how much I appreciate our friendship.” His mood slightly lifting, he added with a weak smile: “Well, you know, I don’t know a lot of people who could send the navy _and_ the marines to come and save my ass.”

Ellie now joined his smile and firmly put her left hand over his hands which were already holding her right one. Then she lowered her head, so her forehead was resting against Alan’s.

“You mean the same to me and if you want to, you can go and tell Billy what he means to you, as well.” When Alan just stared at her in confusion, Ellie continued, her smile even broader now. “He woke up. That’s what I came here to tell you. And the doctor says he’s gonna make it.” The sadness of the past hours left Dr. Grant’s face immediately and joy filled his blue eyes as he nearly climbed over his former partner and left the small chapel of the St. Michael military hospital as fast as possible. His hat fell from his loose grip, but the paleontologist didn’t even notice it, as he stormed down the long white corridors, eager to make sure himself, that his friend had indeed woken up again.

Ellie followed slowly behind, still smiling, and stopped only once to pick up Alan’s hat. He had always clung to his luck charm and the fact that he had actually forgotten about it made her smile only become even broader.

**\- The End -**


End file.
